There's Leather in My Bed
by Xarrya
Summary: aka The Scene That Was Missing From "Welcome to Storybrooke" After the events of "The Miller's Daughter" Emma wakes up to find Captain Hook in her bed.


Emma felt the light weight of her bed sheets warming her as reality pulled her from her sleep. There was no sound nagging her away and she wished for nothing more than to fall back into that world where everything made sense even when it didn't. After everything going on, going to Manhattan, finding out Neal was also Bae, Henry becoming disappointed in her, Hook abandoning his safety to come stab Gold, rushing back to Storybrooke, defending her family against Cora, and Mary Margaret tricking Regina into killing her own mother, she could use her beauty sleep and a slip from all this chaos. Because even after all that, her world wasn't slowing down especially now that Regina was going to be even more hell bent on killing her mother than she was before.

Yes, the world could wait a little longer. Emma rolled from her back to her stomach, she wasn't going to get up until she had to. As she continued to resituate herself, her hand found something that should not be in her bed: leather. Eyes still shut and now pressed against her pillow she began to pat across the leather, making sure it was actually there and not her imagination in some lucid dream state.

"Watch out for the goods, love. You might want to play with them later." An all too familiar voice spoke just another one of his never ending innuendos.

She jerked upright as much as her sheets would allow with his body cocooning her beneath them.

"Hook! What the hell?" She threw her hand over her face wiping away her tired eyes. "Get off my bed! NOW!"

Through her dropping eyelids she saw him smirk and raise a finger to his mouth. "Shhhh! You wouldn't want to wake the whole house now."

She tilted her head and glared at him. She was in no mood for this at all but he didn't move he just continued to stare at her. As she watched him she noticed his eyes were starting to peek down and she realized he had a clear view of night gown which wasn't covering much. She yanked hard on the sheets managing to pull enough out from under him to cover herself.

He chuckled.

"Move our ass off my bed right now or I will hurt you," she demand.

"Easy, love," he stood up throwing his hands in the air. "I'll move out of your way but I'm not leaving. "

He turned and stared right into her eyes. "You and me are going to have a little chat."

_Oh I have a few choice words for you too_, she thought still clutching the sheets over her chest. _After all she..._

"Wait a minute," Emma shifted in the bed, reminding herself again just how unclothed she actually was. "How did you get here?" She had left him tied up to a radiator in Manhattan, how he managed to make it back to Storybrooke is a story she needed to hear.

"Through the window of course, " he tilted his head towards the only window in the room. The fire escape stairs for the building were right outside.

"Not my room, you idiot. I'm not stupid. I want to know how you got back to Storybrooke."

"I'll always find my way back to you lass," he smirked.

Emma rolled her eyes at him. "Ha ha very funny. I'm serious."

"Right so," he started off slowly, "let me see. As I recall..."

"Wait!" she stopped him and he turned to look at her. She couldn't do this, not in this state of dress. She could tell this conversation wasn't going to be quick and didn't want, no, couldn't be in such a vulnerable position for that long.

"Yes?" He asked reminding Emma that she had yet to explain why she had interrupted him.

"I..." she didn't know how she should phrase this. "I think it would be beneficial for both of us if I were more properly dressed for this conversation."

"Do you now?" He raised an eyebrow. "Worried you'll get distracted?"

"You do realize that..." she paused. She almost just told him how little she was wearing. "...that you are fully clothed right?"

Hook glanced down at his pirate attire and bought his head back up to with a smirk, "Too right lass. Would you be more comfortable if I shed some layers for you?"

She brought a head to her hand. Well she had set herself up for that one. "No. Now could you leave so I can get changed?"

He looked up with both eyes considering her question like it was a delicate proposition that required proper consideration before answering "No." He spun around and started to open her closet. "I think since you are changing outfits for our conversation it's only fair if I pick out the outfit for you." He began pushing back hangers one by one.

"You can't be serious?" She watched as he looked carefully at each item of clothing. She wanted to throw the covers over herself and stay there until he left but somehow she knew that would lead to a worse situation then what was already happening.

"Oh I'm dead serious," he looked back over his shoulder at her. He stopped and pulled out a red dress. Of course.

"How about this?" He asked holding the dress up to show her.

"I really don't think our conversation requires me to wear a dress."

"I beg to differ." He came over to her and laid the dress down on her bed. "Now." He said to himself walking over towards her dresser.

_No! Please don't open it. _She prayed. If Hook got into her panties she would never hear the end of it. It was too late, seconds later his hand and hook were about to open the top threw the covers and ran to the dresser.

BANG! The top drawer closed. Emma breathed out turning and pressing her body against it to keep it that way.

"Gods, Emma." Hook whispered.

Her whole body tingled at his words and a tight ache of pleasure surged around her stomach. There she was standing next to him in one of the flimsiest of cloths and she felt the heat rising in her cheeks. He tricked her but he wasn't gloating he was admiring. Why wasn't he throwing out innuendos? She knew how to bat and ignore his sexual retorts but not to this. Her heart was racing. Could it be because of him? No. It wasn't. It couldn't. Her heart was just reacting to her quick exertion of energy. But her heart wasn't slowing down. She could feel his eyes on her; her bare legs and laced edges of her nightgown that covered just enough to hide what she wasn't wearing underneath. She was afraid at what might happen if she looked at him. She swallowed loudly then finally shifted her head so she could see his blue eyes staring at her through the blond curls falling over her face.

He moved closer to her and without thinking her body shifted towards his as well until their faces were inches apart. Suddenly his hand was brushing her locks behind her ear and she felt the burn of his touch as it lingered on her neck. His eyes looked down at her lips; he was going to kiss her and she wasn't going to stop him. But he didn't. _Why is he just hovering? You want to kiss me so do it._ She waited wondering why he wasn't closing the gap between them. She wanted the kiss. That's what this was about. To get her to realize she wanted him. He was waiting for her to kiss him. She wanted to, she really did and she was...

"Isn't there some matter we should be discussing?" Emma swallowed. She couldn't do it. Not now.

His hand immediately left her hair and all of sudden there was too much space between them. He had backed away from her and dropped his gaze to the floor. "I'll be outside when you're ready." He exited her room closing the door behind him.

Emma couldn't move. She was overwhelmed with emotions and whatever it was she was feeling it was coming out through her eyes. Tears formed and escaped down her cheek. She wanted him and she had just admitted it. She wanted Captain Hook or Killian Jones or whoever it was that climbed that beanstalk with her. Yet standing right in front of him she was all shields. She grasped at her neckline where her swan necklace no longer rested. _Try something new darling, it's called trust._ His words resurfaced. Could she really trust him, trust a pirate, trust anyone not to hurt her again? If she really wanted love in her life she was going to have a take a chance on somebody, sometime. But now was not the time for crying or thinking, he was waiting for her. She wiped her eyes and shuffled around her room throwing an outfit together. Quickly she changed out of her clothes and tucked her night gown away in its proper dresser drawer. Finally she headed over to the mirror to run a comb through her hair and check to make sure that there were no sign she had been crying on her face. She applied some foundation and eye make-up as a precaution and figured it was time to let him back in. Emma went and opened her bedroom door and saw Hook leaning against the wall. He shoved something he had been fiddling with into his pocket and walked into her room.

"Not even close to any outfit I would have picked but I like the color palette. Any particular reason you have decided to dress in all black, love?" Hook was back to his old self. Thank goodness because she wasn't sure she could have broken the ice after what just happened between them.

"Only to please you." She countered him while shutting her door for privacy. "I think it's time for that story now."

"Too right, lass." He smiled at her. "Yes, well, since you so rudely stole my ship and my map, I had to convince that Tamara woman to bring me back. I might add that my map was tucked deep inside my jacket for safe keeping." He took a step towards her and lowered his voice. " I do hope you thoroughly enjoyed searching me for it. Things could have been a lot more interesting if I wasn't unconscious."

Emma held back a smile. He was still flirting with her despite the fact that she had completely rejected him ten minutes earlier."The only thing I enjoyed was the mark on map that lead us to your ship."

"Ah yes, very lucky for you. You wouldn't have been able to find my ship otherwise. Tell me how did it feel to sail my ship?" He smirked.

Insufferable. Did he have to turn every sentence into an innuendo? "I didn't sail your ship. Neal did?"

"Neal?" He looked taken aback. "Tamara's fiancé?"

"Yep, and Rumpelstiltskin's son, and Henry's father." Her head was beginning to hurt. She didn't want to think about her messed up family tree.

"Your son's father is Rumpelstiltskin's son?" He seemed oddly intrigued by this information.

"Trust me I am not pleased about it either. I never wanted to see that man again and now he's here in Storybrooke being a hero to Henry and teaching him how to steer a ship." She had no idea why she was telling Hook this. Maybe she did trust him. "By the way, he knew who you were. Care to explain how you know Rumpelstilskin's son?"

"Maybe some other time lass, but it seems this conversation has taken a sorely disappointing turn." He looked suddenly deep in thought with his hand was massaging his stubble.

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say my original expectations for this conversation would have warranted you in that dress." He pointed to the red dress that was still laying on her bed.

In what direction could this conversation gone to warrant her in a dress? Her mind came up completely blank. She just stared at him in confusion. It seems there was a lot going on that was being left unsaid.

"I've got to go." He turned to leave.

"What? Where?" She rushed after him grabbing his arm and pulling him back to face her.

He gave her one of his rare genuine smiles, and her heart flipped. She hadn't seen one of those since they were atop the beanstalk together. "Oh I have a few choice words for your boy's father and maybe a fist."

"You're going after Neal?" She asked confused and still a little struck by his smile.

"He stole and sailed my ship without my permission. That, my love, cannot go unpunished. " He moved in slowly and whispered in her ear, "Not to mention he's the reason a certain lass won't kiss me."

Her heart fluttered and body tingled at the feel his breath on her neck. "How did you know?" She stammered.

Hook pulled back to look at her, "I didn't." Then he backed up with another smile. "Don't worry love, I'll be back. I'm not done with you." He started to make his way out her window.

As he turned away from her she allowed herself to smile. She was flushed and blushing. What was happening here? It all seemed too good to be true. There was something different about him. Like maybe...

"Hook wait, there is something else I have to tell you and you aren't going to like it." He was though the window and on the fire escape already but he stopped at her voice.

She swallowed and bit her lip imaging his anger at what she was going to say, "Rumpelstiltskin. He's still alive."

* * *

**Thanks to anyone who read this! It took me a long time and I'm proud how it turned out.**


End file.
